Heartbreak
by Ability King KK
Summary: Love can give one the most wonderful feeling in the world. It can also unfortunately give one of the most painful feelings, especially when the one you love is with another and you never got a chance to confess. How will things turn out in the end if it hurts so much?


Walking down the hall of the castle, a smiling Cynthia was making her way to her sister's room to tell her some good news. As she drew closer, she could her the faint sound of crying coming from the room. Eyes widening in alarm, Cynthia quickly knocked on the door to find out what's wrong.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Open the door and let me in!"

There was the sound of shuffling coming from the other side of the door before there was small click, signifying that it was now unlocked. Turning the knob, Cynthia opened the door and found her sister curled up on the bed, her back towards her.

"What do you want, Cynthia?" asked Lucina with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Well, I was coming to tell you about some good news, but heard you crying. What's wrong? You can tell me. We are sisters after all," replied the pig-tailed Pegasus knight with a smile.

A sniffle could be heard from the other princess. "I don't want to talk about it."

Cynthia merely let out a sigh. Her sister could be stubborn and would most likely not talk. "Okay then. Maybe my news will help cheer you up! Guess who came back from their journey? Cousin Owain's back! And so are Severa and Inigo!"

Sobs came from Lucina at the mention of the mercenary's name, making Cynthia jump. Inigo was the one making Lucina upset? Cynthia knew Lucina had feelings for Inigo and also knew that she missed him dearly, so she would have thought that the news of Inigo's return would have made Lucina happy. What was going on here?

"How could he do that?" asked Lucina with a whimper.

Cynthia tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? He who? Inigo? What did he do?"

Another sob came from Lucina as she remembered what she saw earlier. "I s-saw him k-kissing another w-woman and…and…"

"And?" asked Cynthia, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know if it made Lucina so upset.

"They had a child with them!" cried Lucina as she started sobbing again.

The younger girl quickly went over to her sister and brought her into a hug and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. Lucina could only cry into Cynthia's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Lucina. I didn't know."

Lucina continued to cry as Cynthia continued to try and make her feel better. Once it got to the point where Lucina had stopped crying and looked ready to fall asleep due to how drained she felt, Cynthia decided to lie her down on the bed and pull the blankets over her. Once she was sure Lucina would be alright by herself, Cynthia set off to find her next target…and make him pay for breaking her sister's heart.

-:-

"Severa, I do believe it is time we met with your mother, yes? I'm sure she would love to meet her granddaughter. Actually, I would like to meet her as well."

Severa glanced down at the redheaded baby in her arms, only to have large red eyes staring back at her. She glanced back at her husband with a frown.

"I told you before, Subaki, my mother and I don't have the best relationship."

"But you also told me that you wish to fix that. Maybe having her meet little Matoi here will help with that," replied Subaki with a gentle smile.

The baby made some gurgling sounds and had a smile of her own, almost as if she understood the situation and wanted to see her grandmother too.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Severa relented and was about to take her family to meet Cordelia. They didn't get far though as they were stopped when they heard someone calling Severa's name.

"Severa! Hold up!"

Turning around, Severa and Subaki saw Cynthia running towards them.

"What is it, Cynthia?" asked Severa, willing to take any opportunity to delay the meeting with her mother.

"I was wondering if you've seen Inigo anywhere. Since you arrived back home with him, you'd know where ran off to."

Subaki was the one to answer. "Ah, I believe I saw Inigo head towards the courtyard with whom I believe was his mother if I remember the description he gave."

Cynthia gave him a beaming smile. "Thanks!"

With that, Cynthia ran off towards the courtyard, leaving the redheaded family to themselves.

"I wonder what she would want with Inigo at this moment," said Subaki as he rubbed chin in thought.

"Don't know, don't care. Come on, let's get that meeting with my mother over with already," stated Severa as she grabbed her husband's arm and started dragging him down the hall.

-:-

"Aw, she's just so adorable, Inigo!" squealed Olivia as she held the laughing pink-haired baby in the air. "She reminds me so much of you when you were a baby."

Inigo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah, c'mon, mom. Don't say things like that. Besides, Soleil takes more after her mother anyway."

Olivia merely shook her head with a smile as she held her granddaughter close. "No, I can tell that she'll grow up and take after you more than anything."

Inigo returned the smile to his mother. He then reached out and gently rubbed Soleil's head. "Let's just hope she doesn't take after me completely. I don't need her flirting with various men like how I used to do with women."

Olivia let out a few giggles, finding it cute how her son is already starting to act overprotective of his daughter. The family moment though was interrupted when they heard Cynthia coming towards them.

"Inigo!"

Hearing his name, Inigo turned around to greet the young Pegasus Knight, but became confused when he noticed that she looked very angry.

"Hey, Cynthia. What's up?"

"You have a lot of nerve doing what you did!"

This made Inigo and Olivia even more confused. What exactly did he do to garner Cynthia's ire?

"What do you mean, Cynthia? What did I do exactly?"

"You know very well what you did! You broke Lucy's heart when you came home with another woman and now she's in her room all upset and crying her eyes out!" explained Cynthia as she continued to glare at the silver-haired mercenary.

Inigo went stiff after hearing this. "Wait, what?!"

"Oh, dear," muttered Olivia.

"You heard me, Inigo. Lucy has had feelings for you for a long time now and now she can't even do anything about it because you never gave her a chance to!" yelled Cynthia as she stomped the ground in frustration.

"But how could I?! I didn't even know she had feelings for me! I always thought she thought I was nothing more than a womanizer!" explained Inigo. "Damn it! Why did I have to flirt with all of those women all the time?!"

"Inigo," said Olivia, getting her son's attention. "Do you love your current wife?"

Inigo raised an eyebrow at the question. "Very much so, but I honestly don't know what that has to with the situation at the moment."

"It's the reason Lucy is so upset!" cried Cynthia as she tried to take a swing at Inigo, only for him to dodge the "attack".

The shy dancer continued. "Cynthia is right, but what's done is done, unfortunately for Lucina. What can be done though is that you need to go and talk to Lucina, Inigo. I believe you might be the only one who can help her."

"But I'm the one who apparently made her sad in the first place."

"All the more reason you need to be the one to make her feel better. Now go."

Not wanting to argue with his mother, Inigo hesitantly went off to Lucina's room.

-:-

Up in her room Lucina was awake again, but hadn't gotten out of bed. She was still hurt that she never had the chance to confess to Inigo her feelings and never will be able to. At least that's what she thought before there was a knock at her door.

"Lucina?"

The princess could feel her chest tighten at the sound of his voice. "Go away, Inigo. I don't want to talk to you."

"No can do, Lucina. My mom and your sister were very adamant about me needing to talk to you, so can you please let me in so we can talk?"

Lucina tensed at the mention of her sister. What did she do?! Scrambling to get out of the bed, she quickly went to the door, threw it open, and pulled Inigo inside. Before the surprised sellsword could say anything, Lucina beat him to the punch.

"What did Cynthia tell you?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he replied. "Well, she did mention that you had feelings for me…and that you were pretty upset that I was now married and had a kid."

Lucina's face turned bright red. How could Cynthia do that to her?! Shaking her head, she looked back at Inigo with a glare. "Just forget about everything Cynthia said. It doesn't mean anything!"

Inigo shook his own head now. "I can't do that, Lucina. Look, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, what with what's happened. Hell, the fact that I'm the reason that you're upset hurts me greatly because you're one of my best friends and I don't like seeing my friends hurt. If I had known you felt that way about me, I would have probably returned the sentiments."

"…But now?"

"Now…" replied Inigo with a sigh. "…Now I can't. I love my wife and daughter very much and I have no intention to ever leave them for another. I'm sorry."

Tears came to Lucina's eyes and she furiously wiped them away. "I see."

"Hey now, where's that strong-willed princess I remember training with sometimes? She would never cry over something like this! Besides, just because I don't love you romantically doesn't mean I want you out of my life," said Inigo with a grin. "Like I said, you're one of my best friends and nothing will change that, right?"

A slight smile came upon Lucina's face. "I guess so."

"You guess? Aw, you wound me, Lucina!" exclaimed the man with mock hurt before he settled down with a slight smile of his own. "Anyway, you want to get dressed and come down with me? You probably already know Owain is back as well, but he's got his own kid with him too."

Lucina's eyes widened at that. "Owain had a child?"

"Oh you bet! He and his wife had a little girl they named Ophelia. Kinda looks like a tiny version of your aunt."

Lucina couldn't help but giggle at that. "Makes me wonder what she'll be like when she gets older if she's like Owain and Aunt Lissa."

Inigo gave off a grin. "Probably hyper as all hell. Even more so if your uncle decides to ever give her anything from his sweets collection."

"…Maybe we should go now and make sure that doesn't happen. I'll get dressed."

With that, Lucina pushed Inigo out of the room so she could change out of her sleepwear. Once she was properly dressed, she rejoined Inigo and the two headed down the hall to find the others. As they walked, Lucina glanced at Inigo for a second before focusing back forward. It still hurt that she and Inigo could never be a thing, but she was at least happy that they were still friends. She was also happy that Inigo was happy and that was all that really mattered.

Yes, as long as they had their friendship, which was all that mattered in the end.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **I recently went and looked up** _ **Fates**_ **to try and understand how the game's moral system worked; you know, the whole play as peaceful Hoshido or villainous Nohr gimmick the game has. First off, can I just say that I really don't like that setup very much. Just give me one straight storyline where I fight bad guys and a huge demonic dragon at the end like every other FE game. The game didn't need this big of a change.**

 **Anyway, as I was looking up the game I found out that Inigo, Severa, and Owain (under alias) returned in this game (although why they sided with Nohr, who worshipped a deity similar to Grima is beyond me) and I also found out that they have kids in this game.**

 **Inigo has a daughter named Soleil, who is a mercenary like her father and wears Olivia's headband, and Owain has a daughter named Ophelia, who is a Dark Mage like her father (what?) and looks like a mini Lissa. Severa on the other hand, being female, has to marry to have a child. If you don't know what I mean by that, in** _ **Fates**_ **the male units are the ones with canonical children similar to how the female units in** _ **Awakening**_ **had the canonical children.**

 **I paired Severa with Subaki in this because from the research I've done, of the potential children Severa can have in** _ **Fates**_ **she only gets special dialogue with Matoi, Subaki's daughter. Severa talks about her relationship with Cordelia and how she feels inferior to both her mother and Matoi. Matoi, it should be noted, also looks almost exactly like Cordelia. This leads me to believe that Severa's canon husband is in fact Subaki because of these factors.**

 **Now with that quick explanation done, onto the main reason for the story. To those who have read some of my previous works with FE characters, will know that I had a set up for possible Inigo x Lucina as from what I could tell it was the most probably Lucina pairing.** _ **Fates**_ **decided to throw a curveball though with Soleil.**

 **Because of how the whole child system works in recent FE games, the future children can only exist if their respective parent marries. Inigo has to marry someone for Soleil to exist. Lucina is not in** _ **Fates**_ **at all. This means that canonically, Inigo can't be with Lucina or any of the other female children from** _ **Awakening**_ **. The same goes for Owain and Severa. This means that Lucina would technically get with someone else in the end and as to who that would be, well I would have to do more research on Lucina's Supports to find out the most likely one.**

 **As for whom Inigo and Owain's wives were in this, I have left that open at the moment as I again would have to do more research or in this case wait for the FE Wiki to add the Supports from** _ **Fates**_ **to determine the most compatible woman for them.**


End file.
